Underground Darkness
by ConnietheCat
Summary: After the needles have been pulled, Lucas, Duster, Kumatora, and Boney find themselves in a strange new world, filled with strange creatures. It's different from their world, but the quest is all the same- get back home. But how will they find a way out with a deep darkness hidden inside themselves? (has major spoilers for MOTHER 3 and UNDERTALE)
1. Osohe Strange

**TBH I hate the UNDERTALE fanbase forcefully invaded the MOTHER fanbase, but I couldn't resist temptations. I do not support Game Theory association with the relations of these games in any way.**

 _Chapter One: Osohe Strange_

It had been several months since the Dark Dragon had reset the world under the influence of the twelve year old heroine, Lucas. He, along with his friends Kumatora and Duster, and his loyal dog Boney, had defeated (technically) King Porky. It was a grueling task, set up against a mad man with no sense of age, reason, or sanity. After Lucas had pulled the final needle of the Magypsy Locria, his heart of love mixed with a heart of destruction and nothingness, it had seemed there was no hope for the rest of the habitable Earth.

But there was.

Yes, there was destruction. For many, their lives, mostly animal, some human, were cut short. Despite this, the world prospered. Tazmily was restored to its normal state, even if that normal state included everyone's memories being tainted. Now, Lucas lived back at home, with regular visits with Kumatora and Duster. Not that it truly mattered, for a kid to have an older teenage friend and an adult friend, the situation was a little strange. And yet, everybody understood, and everybody was grateful.

Lucas stood by Boney's doghouse, and was petting the dog in question. Kumatora was there as well, showing off a target-less PK Starstorm to show how her skills with it had improved. Duster was watching her with interest, possibly dreaming about what special PSI technique he would have. After yet another PP exhausting blast, Kumatora turned around.

"What'dya think? I know I won't need to use it anytime soon, but…" Kumatora threw two punches into the air, "Gotta stay sharp! Can't get stale in my moves!"

Lucas absentmindedly clapped for Kumatora. Duster looked at the boy.

"What's up, Lucas?" he asked. "Even though you used to be quiet, you seem a little… _out_ of it."

Lucas looked down at Boney, then back up at Duster. Boney whimpered. "I just… Boney has been communicating with me through telepathy," Lucas whispered, and Kumatora stopped her showing off, "dogs can sense things humans can't, and Boney has been sensing something strange…"

Kumatora paused. "I can understand animals too, but not unless I wanna," Kumatora noted, "I can understand what he's saying now..." Kumatora closed her eyes and focused.

"(I feel a great presence nearby…)" Boney whined, "(By Osohe Castle!)" Boney sat up and barked. Lucas repeated the information to Duster, who nodded.

It seemed like their journey would never truly be over!

The three people and dog trekked to Osohe Castle. Boney suddenly stopped and ran off towards the direction of the graves near where Lucas had found the note from the Mr. Saturns. Lucas, Kumatora, and Duster ran off towards where Boney had run to. To their surprise, there was a huge crater, possibly miles deep, in the ground. Where had it come from? Was it left over from the rebirth and destruction?

Boney whined and looked down at the hole. Was he…? _He was._ In mutual understanding, Lucas deeply concentrated on his PSI powers. Maybe he should have done what Kumatora had been doing and trained himself even after all of the events caused.

"PSI Shield Omega!" Lucas shouted, and a physical barrier was placed around the party. Duster looked at Lucas with hesitation.

"Lucas, are you sure we should just jump down this gorge?" Duster asked reasonably. "There might be no escape down there, and if we were to seriously injure ourselves, no one would know…"

"Oh Duster, you're always the reasonable one," Kumatora grunted, "and always the no-fun police too. Lighten up, will you? If we get lost, I can shoot us upwards with PK Thunder Omega."

Lucas frowned. Being shot with a powerful PK Thunder seemed less than desirable. This stubborn explanation seemed enough for Duster. He must have given in, as once Kumatora had an idea, there was no stopping it.

Lucas, Duster, and Kumatora joined hands, with Boney grabbing on to Lucas's pant leg. At the count of three, the group jumped down into the abyss. It was a horrible reminder of falling down the "elevator" Porky made for them to get underneath New Pork City. The pressure of falling was too great, and the four friends lost grip of each other…

The group soon found out that they had an unusually soft landing.

Lucas got up, his PSI Shield shattered. He had actually landed on Kumatora, which was probably why his land was a little less hard. But Duster and Boney seemed to be safe on the soft, yellow flowers on the ground underneath them; Kumatora, not so much.

"Get off me, Lucas!" Kumatora snapped, rolling over so that Lucas was flung off. She stood up and dusted herself off, grumbling about how Lucas 'almost broke her spine' and the like. Boney and Duster got up as well. The leftover sunlight from the world up above must have promoted the growth of the flowers down below.

Boney sniffed the air, searching for any unusual scents. His tail suddenly straightened, and he bounded off yelping towards what seemed like a formed door.

"You seriously need to train him not to run off randomly!" Duster remarked, and then ran as best as he could towards the entrance. Lucas followed, along with Kumatora, still mumbling, though Lucas was sure she was just playing around by now.

Boney let out a single bark. "(Look!)" The dog told. In front of the foursome was a flower. It was bigger than a normal one, and it looked a little bit like the ones they had landed on. It had a face, and it looked a little shocked when it saw four creatures standing by.

"Why, howdy!" the flower spoke, much to the surprise of Lucas and friends. Was this a leftover chimera? "I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower! Hmm, I see you four are new to the underground, aren't you? Well, I might as well show you how things work!"

"Look here, Planty! We don't need a little tutorial of whatever is going on here!" Kumatora growled. Flowey shot her a malicious look, and then got the party into a battle. However, instead of a normal fighting sequence, four heart shapes appearing in front of them.

Lucas looked shocked. His heart was colored red, and moved when he did. Duster's was green, with a little shield in front of it, Kumatora's was yellow, and Boney's was orange. Kumatora narrowed her eyes and tried to touch the heart, only to reel back and shiver from it. The girl then looked at Boney, blush on her face, like after sitting on the chairs in the flying limousine.

"That's your SOUL," Flowey cheerfully explained, "It's the culmination of your being! SOULs get stronger by gaining LOVE." Flowey winked. Lucas looked disturbed. Was this based on his special PSI power?

"LOVE is spread through little white 'friendliness pellets…'" Flowey droned. Duster cringed. "With enough of those, your LOVE increases, and…" Flowey looked at the group, seeming to stare into them. Suddenly, his face went a little bit horrified.

 _"How are their LVs well past 60? D-did they…"_ Flowey whispered. His face went back to normal. "I-I see how you guys are. I'll help you get stronger, then!" Without warning, Flowey sent out a ring of unavoidable bullets.

Lucas and company didn't have much of a choice against the bullets, since they didn't know the full capability of their Soul-Powers, so they hid behind Duster, who had the shield. Boney barked as the ring got closer, and the shield couldn't defend from all sides. Lucas couldn't take the pressure.

"PK Flash!" Lucas yelled, and a bright light emitted from his fingers to the air. Duster, Kumatora, and Boney closed their eyes, while Flowey was caught in the blast of light. Flowey screeched and dug back into the ground, disappearing. The fight was over, and the four hearts evaporated.

Lucas knelt down near where Flowey used to be rooted. "I can't see it in there," he reported, "the little flower got away."

Duster shook out his leg. "I don't know what the deal is down in this place, but it's so much different than Tazmily." He got a quizzical look on his face. "It's almost like we're in another world."

"I don't care what 'other world' we're in, I just want to go back now." Kumatora tried to pull her over-sized sweater lower down her legs. "It's cold down here, too!"

Boney barked. "(Well, maybe if you wore more clothes you wouldn't be-)" Boney's words were cut off by a snarl. "(Someone's here!)"

Duster heard the footsteps right after Boney protectively stepped out in front of Lucas and Kumatora, with Boney by his side.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A voice, soft and feminine, called out from deeper in the cave. "I saw a great big flash of light, is anyone hurt?"

As the voice got closer and closer, a figure stepped out. She had white fur, soft, red eyes, and small horns like a goat. She had floppy ears, and wore a dress with ancient symbols on it. She was tall and broad shaped.

"Oh my!" the goat woman gasped, "Four people, all at once! You poor things. Are you injured?" She went up to the group and Lucas in particular. Lucas flinched away and felt the urge to summon another PK Flash at this strange creature. Boney growled defensibly.

"O-oh! I suppose I am rather shocking, yes?" the lady chuckled. "My name is Toriel, the guardian of these ruins. I am a race called a monster, and have lived underground for as long as I can remember. Please, do not fear me, I bring no harm.'

This Toriel asked the group to follow her. Duster warily looked at her before trying to get the rest of the group going. Lucas wished desperately he hadn't taken off all of his valuable armor. Only Boney and Kumatora had equipped things now, with a red collar and Mystical Gloves.

Kumatora leaned in to whisper in Lucas's ear. "See," she hissed, "I knew I was right practicing my techniques. These monsters or normal-ish chimeras are down here!"

Lucas gulped as he set out into the caves with a strange creature and friends who wouldn't leave his side.

 **I am so clever making a new story in relatively short doses that is easy to write! Mwahaha! The reasons for the SOUL colors are these:**

 **Lucas is the leader of the party, so he can run from battles**

 **Kumatora's normal bash attack says "shoot" for some reason if I'm not mistaken.**

 **Duster's shield is more like him using his bad leg to block, though not really. Plus, I've always seen him as the mother-ish type to the group, wanting to protect them.**

 **Boney gets orange because he is the fastest and it would be easy to dodge attacks with that speed.**

 **Yes, Boney could have dodged Flowey's bullets that way, but he's a dog, and they don't know the true powers yet.**

 **R &R,**

 **~ConnietheCat**


	2. Dawn of Dust

**A/N: The layout of the Ruins is a little but different, but not by much. Just imagine the layout with a few more rooms and hallways.**

 **Events are different than the original.**

 _ **A/N 2: I added an extra thing to fix up this chapter**_.

 _Chapter Two: Dawn of Dust_

As the gang followed Toriel down the hall, she explained most of their known history to them. For the most part, Lucas and his friends looked at her in confusion. A war between humans and monsters? When had that happened? The most interesting point of the story was the seven humans with ancient magic that could seal the monsters away.

Was PSI that ancient magic? The thought that he had the power to enslave an entire race disturbed Lucas.

They had passed a large room with puzzles, a tradition for blocking human entries, before they encountered a small room with a training dummy.

"My children," Toriel gently said, "no-matter what anyone should tell you, killing is not always the answer. Most monsters down here are confused, and should one attack; you should enact a conversation instead."

After a life of fighting creatures until they backed off a fight, this news was shocking. Toriel had spoken of a terrible man named Asgore who had proposed a rule of killing all humans for their SOULs, allowing monsters to be free. The fact Toriel had said human SOUL enticed Lucas. Boney had one of those "SOULs," but he was not human. Maybe, if a creature simply had enough heart, they were possible of a SOUL.

"It may be true not all creatures deserve mercy," Toriel continued. A picture of a metallic silver ball with a small circle window haunted Lucas's mind. "But even so…"

Duster opted to face the dummy first. Lucas could tell his mindset changed, with no guarding, and a simpler set of rules. Duster searched his pockets for his wall staples, and threw them at the cotton dummy.

Toriel's eyes widened. "My dear, what was that?" She stepped into the area and freed the dummy of the staples. "I said to spare this one, not impale it!"

Duster backed up in shock. "I-I…The staples would only make the dummy not move, Miss Toriel, I-!" To Lucas's surprise, Duster actually seemed terrified that he angered Toriel. "It won't happen, I swear!"

Toriel's gaze softened. She placed a hand on Duster's shoulder, which made him flinch.

"I feel it is awfully clear you four are not used to any of this," Toriel admitted. "While back where you came from, such strategies would have been efficient, I must say it is not necessary here."

Duster looked gratefully at Toriel. Kumatora stepped up to the plate before the dummy. She seemed to try to threaten the dummy with a powerful yell. She then awkwardly stood in front of the dummy. Kumatora kept eye contact with the dummy, and it almost looked like the dummy was a little nervous. Suddenly, the dummy started to float away.

Toriel gasped in shock at Kumatora, and then the place the dummy was. That was strange… Toriel clasped her hands together.

"I must say, now you have nothing to practice on now, my child," Toriel said, still a little bit surprised. Then she gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "Oh, my dears, I recall I have never yet asked your names! I seem to never remember to ask names, silly old me!"

Lucas spoke up for the group, as he had done before. "My name is Lucas, ma'am," he said. "This is Kumatora, this is Duster, and this is my dog, Boney." As he spoke, he pointed out each person and dog to Toriel.

"What a nice bunch of friends you have, my child!" Toriel replied delightfully. She led them to the next room, when she suddenly stopped. She proposed a challenge for her to go off alone, leaving Lucas and friends behind. Luckily, she was right behind a pillar.

"My dears, I have something I must do," Toriel declared after the little event. "Please, do not go ahead. For all means, take this cellphone." Toriel handed Lucas a little phone, then clasped her hand in his. "You may call me on here if you feel so. I will be back soon!"

With the speech, Toriel left. Lucas turned to Kumatora and Duster.

"Miss Toriel has left us here," Lucas called Boney over to his side, "and I think that we shouldn't just stand here, I'm wary of this place."

"Luke, you're wary of everything," Kumatora muttered, but then she spoke louder and declared, "But he has a point! I say we go on ahead, if that old lady can get through here, so can we!"

Kumatora started to march off towards the archway door. "Kumatora, she's probably been here her whole life!" Duster yelled, running up to the princess. "Besides, there's no telling if that Flowey guy isn't still around!"

Lucas stared with silent awe at his companions. They were nagging each other about how 'I have to make sure you're all safe!' and 'you don't need to baby me, cheese-man!' Now, he was thinking different reasons about the whole reason to be on the move. As Kumatora and Duster argued, Lucas spoke up.

"Maybe, we should split up! Me and Boney, and you two!" Lucas offered. That was, the two PSI users were equal.

"Good idea, Lucas," Kumatora praised, which made Lucas blush a little bit, "Besides, I want to know what the flower was blabbing about! I haven't seen so much strained positivity since…" Kumatora trailed off, like she was taking back what she was saying.

Duster smiled slyly at Kumatora. "I guess I have to protect you, huh princess?" Duster said, making Kumatora groan. Lucas giggled quietly.

The foursome stepped out into a new room, when suddenly, Toriel's phone rang.

"You have not left the room, yes?" Toriel asked. "It may be dangerous, do not go on ahead."

Lucas stared into the phone with awe as he shut it off. Was he sure there was no spy camera in it? After discussing ways to go, Lucas and Boney set off.

* * *

Lucas traveled along the straight ahead way, with Boney at his side. As they were walking among the strange layout, a small frog jumped out at them. It was small, white, and had a strange 'pattern' on its belly that looked like eyes. Lucas could swear he saw them blink.

The red and orange SOULs were now pulled into battle. Lucas thought about his new options, and ordered Boney to sniff the foe.

"(Smells like a strange creature!)" Boney reportedly barked. "(This monster, Froggit, doesn't seem to know why it's here.)" Lucas nodded, and tried to say something nice to the Froggit.

"Y-you're jumping skills are impressive…" Lucas said awkwardly. The Froggit didn't seem to understand, but seemed flattered anyways. Suddenly, a large, shadowy white frog jumped out towards Lucas and Boney's SOULs. Boney moved along with his SOUL, yapping loudly, dodging the mysterious attack.

Lucas was not so lucky. The frog hit his SOUL, chipping off what would normally be a miniscule 3 damage. Lucas reared back in surprise and wonder on why the beast had hurt him. He realized his vital 'stats' seemed to have reverted to match the strange world, and instead of a high over 400 health points, he now had only twenty! However, Lucas didn't notice he had his normal heart power, and it was separate from his SOUL's. This was a strange world, and Lucas wasn't sure about escaping now. Would he ever find a way to figure out all of these things? Why was there a world underground? Had it always been there?

Had it been his creation?

* * *

In the background, an invisible figure lay in wait, watching Lucas's every move, reading his every confusion. The figure was childlike, with a green and yellow sweater, unkempt black-brown hair, and pale eyes that possibly weren't always red. They had sickeningly pale skin and noticeable blush on their cheeks.

 _"Isn't it wonderful?"_ the figure whispered, no one hearing but their self. _"So many monsters, just like me! Try as they might, how many creatures have they killed after 'beating them into submission?'"_ Yes, the statement wasn't entirely true, but being knocked out would give an animal less of a chance of survival for the short predicament. The ghost hovered past Lucas now, who was traveling on ahead with Boney.

The ghost didn't stop until they came towards another room, with two different people inside. A young adult man and a teenager, how wonderful. They didn't know what they were getting into. The child stared mostly at the teenage girl. What a powerful one, she was! Defiantly a fighter, the ghost thought and giggled.

 _"What am I to say?"_ the ghost asked to no one. "They all are dark inside. Maybe one of them will consider being strong enough to use that wonderful, luscious power they have! ~" The ghost cackled, their voice filled with bloodlust, or rather, dust lust.

Maybe, they would invoke that feeling in the new humans. That powerful so great, so wonderful, so delightful to have flowing inside your body! ~ Why wouldn't anyone want it?

And so, the ghost set off, traveling through walls and rooms nearby a tree.

 _"Get ready to play, my little monsters, Chara is here."_

 ** _A/N 2 pt 2: Yes, I updated this chapter because of a review from a helpful reader. As my first story I truly love and want to work on, I want it to be great!_**


	3. Naps-To-Block

**i think this was accidentaly the longest chapter so far because dissapointing was a no-no**

 _Chapter Three: Naps-to-Block_

Kumatora and Duster roamed the old, dusty, purple-hued interior of the underground Ruins. Red leaves littered the ground, rustled by the two humans' footsteps and subtle breezes.

"It's almost as if it was abandoned," observed Kumatora, tracing her fingers along the walls. "There seems to be barely any other monsters other than Toriel here."

Duster shrugged. "There's probably more down here than just the Ruins," he guessed, "And remember, Miss Toriel said monsters may be scared of us-"

Duster was cut off by the approach of a strange looking bug monster and a flying monster that had a sad look on its face. The duo's SOULs were pulled out into the signature box of battle. Duster's little shield glowed in anticipation, and Kumatora's yellow SOUL shimmered.

 _What to do…_ Duster thought, thinking of Toriel's kind words. His Thief Tools would be no use to him in this situation, and he had to find a way not to hurt the opponents.

"Use talking to calm them, Kuma," Duster quietly said to Kumatora, who nodded. He did a sigh, relieved the headstrong pink-haired princess wouldn't be too risky. Highly leveled, even a weak attack could fell a monster. Of course he would know how stubborn Kumatora could be, however!

Duster eyed to violent looking roach. "Hello, how are you today?" he asked politely. However the bug glared at him maliciously.

"MISGOP CARES ABOUT ONLY THE SWARM." The bug, named Misgop, snarled. _Sheesh,_ thought Duster, _he's grumpy!_ Next, it was Kumatora's turn. She turned to the little flying monster, which looked as if they were holding back tears.

"Are you-" Despite Kumatora trying to comfort it, the little monster ran off bawling before she could finish her sentence. Kumatora looked a little stunned.

"I- ugh, what's the point!" Kumatora groaned to herself. However, there was a change in Misgop, who seemed to be in a good mood now. Instead of a persistent SOUL attack, like predicted, the formally violent insect monster sent out a tiny bug replica that danced.

After staring at it in dumb shock for a few seconds, Kumatora and Duster laughed, and Misgop, who was dancing cheerfully, laughed too. For an experiment, Kumatora shifted her SOUL towards the mini bug. A sharp sting took over her body; five damage was done to her SOUL. She realized her physical HP was different than her SOUL's, the heart at twenty and her body at 319. The SOUL's damage actually depleted her SOUL's by a good amount as well.

Duster took this opportunity to spare the bug. With cheerful goodbyes, the humans set on their way. Strangely enough, the monster gave Duster a few coins, a gift he had taken with gratitude.

"Duster, when my SOUL got damaged it hurt me physically," Kumatora informed after the battle. Duster seemed to notice a little bit that she seemed be acting a bit more confident than usual. "Do you suppose if my SOUL were to run out of health, I would die?"

Duster had to actual freeze for a second to comprehend the brash question. "Kumatora, we shouldn't be worrying about… about our deseasement!" Duster blubbered.

Kumatora smirked. "I don't think that's even a word." She commented breezily. And so, with a little bit of worry from Duster, the two continued walking. There were, strangely enough, a few puzzles they had to solve. Toriel did say in her explanation puzzles were made to stump humans.

They found a candy bowl and took a few (two) of the sweets for when healing was necessary. They had gotten into a few more interesting fights, such as one with a mutated vegetable that truly wanted for them to eat healthy. Again, the monster deposited a few coins to the humans.

"I guess its custom to give money when defeated," Duster said, jingling the assortment of coins in his hands. Maybe there was a shop around he could use them on.

As Kumatora and Duster turned yet another corner, they were met with a large ghost blocking the next path.

" _zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…_ " the sleeping ghost, much to the two's amusement, actually spoke out. Duster tried to stand obviously next to the ghost, hinting he wanted it to move. The ghost didn't budge, and Duster and Kumatora shrugged. Suddenly, Duster got an idea. He shoved the ghost a little bit, causing it to break of the façade.

The battle sequence started up. Using her PSI powers, Kumatora 'read' up on the ghost. "This ghost is named Napstablook. They have no sense of humor…" Kumatora's little turn was up, and now it was Duster's.

He reviewed his action commands and decided to cheer on the little ghost. "You can do it!" Duster said encouragingly.

Now it was Napstablook's turn. They spoke in a sad, slow voice before attacking. _"oh, I'm VERY funny…"_ They groaned as if responding to Kumatora's comment. Then, the ghost started to cry out their attacks! Magical tears fell out of Napstablook's eyes as Kumatora and Duster tried to dodge.

Duster didn't have to do much, and only had to put his shield up in protection. Kumatora was having a little trouble. She didn't get hit, but had some close calls. Then, suddenly, her SOUL shot out a bullet that deflected the tear, cancelling it out. Kumatora stared in shock, and then grinned as she recognized her power. No SOUL attack would get to her now!

"Kumatora, let's cheer this sad ghost up!" Duster announced, making his turn and act. "You can do it ghostie! I believe in you!"

Napstablook's face seemed to brighten up a little. Kumatora soon joined in. "As someone important once said to me, you don't necessarily have to 'look great' to feel beautiful!" For a second, Kumatora hesitated, wondered if that implied that she thought the ghost was ugly.

The ghost didn't really attack, and in the white battle box there were only the words _NOT FEELING UP TO IT RIGHT NOW, SORRY._

Napstablook shifted in place a little. _"here, let me try…"_ They let out a few tears, but much to the duo's surprise, they were upside-down! They started to form a watery, magical tear top hat! _"i call it…DapperBlook…do you like it….."_ Napstablook asked.

Then, in a wonderful combined 'turn,' Kumatora and Duster both cheered Napstablook on. "We love it! It's very nice!" they somewhat loudly cheered together, smiling at each other like nerds on the fact they said the same things.

 _"oh gee…"_ Napstablook muttered. The battle ended, and now the ghost moved off of the leaves. _"i usually come to the Ruins because there's nobody around…"_ Napstablook told Duster and Kumatora, still muttering a little. _"but today i met some people who are very nice…"_

Duster and Kumatora looked at each other happily. This seemed to be their first "Monster-Mini-Boss," and it had gone swimmingly.

 _"….o-oh, i'm rambling again…"_ Napstablook groaned, though they hadn't been talking for that long. _"i'll just get out of your way…._ " And with that, they disappeared.

Past the way there was a sale of donuts and cider, made by spiders, for spiders, and of spiders. Duster and Kumatora didn't notice the last part, so they brought a few donuts for stock and to share with Lucas. Speaking of him, what was going on, and where was he?

They past a few more rooms with a few more puzzles. A very helpful Froggit told Duster and Kumatora about how a monster's name appeared to be yellow when able to be spared. However, it warned there could be an instance where you could spare someone without a yellow name…

Finally, they ended up at a lovely corridor that led to, presumably, Toriel's home. They saw Lucas and Boney wondering around the vines near the entrance.

"Luke! Glad to see you!" Kumatora said a embraced Lucas with a warm, loving noogie. Lucas chuckled nervously and pulled Kumatora's fists off his head and greeted Duster as well. Boney barked hellos, echoing throughout the room and probably scaring other monsters.

"I've been waiting for you guys!" Lucas exclaimed. "But, I have something to tell you…" Suddenly, the kid's voice got quiet and whispered. "I was waiting here for you, and I heard a voice among the halls."

"Oh?" Duster asked, a little confused. Obviously it wasn't a monster, as Lucas would know if it was. But if it wasn't then who was talking?

Suddenly, loud footsteps jolted the group out of their thoughts.

"Oh my, I heard your talking and I do believe the one talking was me!" To their shock, it was none other than Toriel. She could hear them? Well, her large ears were good for something! "I do believe I told you to stay in that room? Oh, well I suppose I cannot hold it secret any longer; come now, up to my home!" Toriel walked up, past a dead tree and into a very large home that almost looked like a castle.

"Was it really Toriel's voice, Lucas?" Duster asked the boy, who looked troubled.

"No, definitely not," Lucas swore, "it was someone else's and it sounded also like a…child!" Lucas looked down as he went the direction of Toriel's home, eventually followed by Duster, Kumatora, and Boney.

What was this voice Lucas spoke of?

I **am really sorry, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. My plan backfired (a little) and I only wrote the plans for the chapters, except for the first bit of this one. I've also been obsessed with Don't Hug Me I'm Scared lately… My favorite one is the fifth episode, and you could say that Duck was hard to SWALLOW**

 **HAAH THATS REAL HUMOR STOP JUDGING ME YOU RAW SPAGHETTIS**


	4. Heartache

**Before you yell at me I know Lucas and co. don't use backpacks for storing items but bear with me here. A slice of pie wouldn't be good in your pockets.**

 _Chapter Four- Heartache_

Lucas, Kumatora, Duster, and Boney walked up to Toriel's large home, which had a frontal decoration of an old tree. Lucas felt a strange presence in front of the home, and it seemed he had a spiritual connection with it. Inside was marvelous. The floor was a nice clean wood, and several golden flowers in vases and pots. To the left there was a long table with two adult seats and two children seats, and to the right were multiple bedrooms.

Finally in front of it all was a staircase.

"You must be tired, yes?" Toriel pitched in, "I have a bedroom perfect for you Lucas, and Boney could sleep with you. Duster and Kumatora, you could sleep in a different room, just let me set it up…" Toriel hurried away and unlocked a mysterious middle door.

"I have made a butterscotch-cinnamon pie for you to enjoy, but it can wait for tomorrow. Please, get some rest." Toriel added, before hurrying into the room, indicating for Lucas to head up to sleep. Lucas obliged and went into the room with Boney.

The room was small and seemed to be fine for children. A small bed, an old picture of a flower on the wall, stuffed toys, and small child shoes invited any child to stay. Boney jumped up on the bed and curled up into a ball.

Lucas didn't find any pajamas, so he went to fall in the bed. Covering himself with the sheets, he soon fell asleep.

" _You know, I don't think we'll find a way to the surface anyway."_

 _Two short figures stood in a room of many shades of blue, with twinkling lights that dazzled like stars. A patch of tall blue flowers was off to the side, their petals rippling. Both creatures wore green and yellow sweaters, and though everything was blurry, one could make out white fur instead of skin on the shorter one._

" _Don't think like that!" The one with white gasped, a look of disbelief shot at the other figure. "We will get there someday!" His voice was soft and calming, and childish as well. A small tune, as if from a music box, was playing faintly._

" _I don't want to go back." The first figure retorted, a chilling tone to their voice. Their form was very blurry, only the sweater clearly seeable._

" _Just imagine humans and monsters together in harmony!" The white figure said anyway, covering up the other one's negativity._

" _You really want to go, huh?" The blurry figure asked, becoming more blurry and distorted by the second. A sickening smile grew on their face._

" _We'll go soon. I know it."_

Lucas awoke to the smell of cinnamon in his room. Looking around, a slice of pie was sitting on the ground, wrapped up in a foil. Boney smelled it too, and Lucas could see him drooling. He got up and stretched, then picked up the piece of pie and put it in his backpack. He opened his door and went out into the living room, where Toriel sat on her rocking chair reading a book.

Looking at her white fur, Lucas felt as if he had seen it in his dream he had had the previous night. He couldn't remember everything that happened, just the two figures and a room of sparkly blue…

Kumatora and Duster were up already, at sat at the table, and seemed to be discussing something in private. When they saw Lucas, they called him over, to which Toriel paid no mind, as she had gotten up and went into the kitchen.

Duster looked at Lucas straight in the eyes. "We can't stay here forever." Duster simply said, which when Lucas realized what he was saying, his heart almost broke. "We need to find a way out of the Underground, and we can't just be here."

Kumatora nodded, although seeing Lucas's face made her more reluctant. "There are more monsters to meet, more places to go…and there must be an exit to it all. You wouldn't want your father to worry, would you?"

Those were the wrong words to say, for Lucas's eyes were tearing up, though he was silent. "Toriel is like my Mom." Lucas whispered, with his head low. "But I don't want Dad to search for me forever even though I'm gone. Like… _him_."

Kumatora and Duster looked at each other solemnly. "I'll tell her then," Duster offered, to which Lucas quietly objected. "Kumatora, stay with Lucas." Duster got up and left the room. Lucas could hear some conversation between the two in the kitchen.

Kumatora leaned by Lucas. "I know you'll miss Toriel, but you don't want your dad to worry. I'll make sure you see him again. _We_ will."

Lucas looked down. "I-I don't know, if we stay here I'll be lost, but I'll be safe and not gone like...like Claus..." Kumatora frowned and looked as if she was going to say more until she heard Toriel from the other room.

"I have to do something, stay here." Toriel warned Duster loudly, and they could see her run down the mysterious stairs to the basement.

The four followed her, Kumatora trying to comfort Lucas the whole way by holding his hand. It didn't help. Toriel seemed lonely, like she didn't get a lot of company, and now they were leaving her?

" _You're not supposed to be here."_ Lucas heard someone whisper, and frantically searched for the culprit of the voice. No one else seemed to hear the voice, and Lucas gripped tighter on Kuma's hand, which she probably thought was out of stress of leaving behind a new friend.

In the hallway, Toriel stood, looking below, looking distraught. When she heard Lucas and his friends come close, she seemed startled.

"You wish to return…'Home,' do you not?" Toriel questioned with an edge to her voice, still looking away. "Ahead of us lays the exit to the Ruins, a one-way exit to the rest of the underground." Toriel took a deep breath.

"I am going to destroy it."

For a moment, Lucas whirled into shock. She was going to make them stay forever. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He had to come back. He had to make up for the one he lost and _come back._

"No one will _ever_ be able to leave again. Now be good children and _go upstairs."_

Duster and Kumatora had similar shock, even Boney seemed surprised. They were all a little intimidated by Toriel's tone. Lucas shuddered. That cold voice sent chills down his spine. "Every human that comes down here meets the same fate." Toriel had continued her voice hard. So there were more children who had fallen?

"I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave." Toriel took a deep breath. "They _die_." Lucas's blood ran cold. "You naïve children, if you leave the Ruins… They… _**ASGORE**_ … will kill you."

This _Asgore's_ name flashed in his mind. They sounded dangerous; if Toriel were to name drop them. What had they gotten themselves into?

"I am only trying to protect you _, understand_? Go to your rooms. Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning."

Toriel began walking towards the end of the hall once more, to which she had no reaction to the group following. The group had to press on. They had to get home, and learn why the hole to this realm was here anyways. Boney did a quiet bark as she came to a halt at a grand, purple door.

"You want to leave so badly?" Toriel asked and huffed. "You are all just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourselves…."

Toriel turned around, her hands slowly starting to glow. "Prove to me you're strong enough to survive!"

With that, the battle sequence began. A large white box, the magical area, incased the foursome's SOULs.

 ***Toriel blocked the way!**

The four looked at each other. "We can't fight her!" Lucas whispered, while Toriel looked emotionlessly on. "We must spare her. Boney, you too!"

The dog barked, which seemed to shock Toriel a little bit.

Boney went first, and wagged his tail innocently, as if choosing to spare her. No reaction. Duster went, and said to Toriel, "We don't want to fight, Miss Toriel! We must find a way home!"

Kumatora too. "We can't be here forever. Maybe one day…Maybe one day you'll come home with us instead!"

Lucas sighed and looked at Toriel in grief. "Losing people you care about can be hard," he began, and Kumatora and Duster looked at him in sadness, knowing how he felt.

But now it was Toriel's turn, and her paws glowed with flames. "Fight me or run away!" she yelled, though Lucas could see sadness in her eyes and a strain in her voice. Suddenly, Toriel shot flaming hot balls of fire at the four SOULs in a wavy fashion. Kumatora was shooting any flame that got near her to make it disappear.

Duster was guarding with his shield as best as he could, but he got hit once, which caused a burn on his arm. Boney was having a hard time, getting struck by the flames and getting hurt. Lucas tried to lead Boney away from the sears. If Boney's SOUL health reached zero, he wouldn't be knocked out like normal. It was his SOUL. He would die.

It was the group's turn once more, and they had noticed Toriel's change of expression. Boney did not do an action, and instead ate a Monster Candy from Duster to regain health. Duster, Lucas, and Kumatora still tried to spare the monster woman.

Several turns went by, and the crew had ran out of healing items. However, Toriel's flames were avoiding them now, and Lucas saw this as a key point to continue trying to spare Toriel.

Suddenly, all of Toriel's attacks fell. "I know you want to leave, but…" she said glumly. Not a single flame spurred from her paws. "Please, go back! I am trying to protect you from the deadly monsters out there!"

The quartet looked at her in silence. Toriel continued. "I cannot deal with letting you go, if you are to die out there, I would never forgive myself! We can have a wonderful life here."

Lucas looked at her with pain in his eyes. A sudden noise from behind him made him look back. A voice rang in his ears. _"Now's the chance. Kill her."_ It said.

"No!" Lucas suddenly said aloud, starting the rest of the group. He blushed realizing the others didn't hear the menacing voice. "I mean, Toriel, we have to get of here. We can free you all. We can bring you back home!"

Toriel gazed at Lucas. "Oh my child…," she sighed, and the battle box faded out of existence. "I know you all would feel trapped down here eventually. I am sorry. You may leave the Ruins, only on one circumstance: once you leave, do not come back." Toriel looked fondly at the three humans and dog. "I hope you will understand. Goodbye, my children."

With that, Toriel gave hugs to the three, and gave Boney a pat on the head. With one last look, she hurried back into her home. Lucas could only stare in her direction as she left.

"I'll never forget you, Toriel." He whispered, and then got closer to his friends. " _We'll_ never forget you."

And finally, the four went through the door to the end of the Ruins. As the traversed through, they noticed a familiar spot of light, with an even more familiar flower in it. Flowey did a scoff at them.

"So, you managed to _spare_ her." Flowey growled in disgust, drawing out the word. "You can't spare everyone you know."

Kumatora started to light up her hands in a threat of a nasty PK Fire. Lucas looked at the flower. "We can try. These monsters down here have feelings too."

"So does every living thing on this plane of existence!" Flowey snapped, shocking Lucas. 'You and your ratty friends will soon know the true meaning of this world, and everything in it!" The flower cackled menacingly.

"And even better, a great friend is right behind you, watching. You'll succumb soon, I know it!" Flower snarled, his face gone from silly flower to nightmare.

Before Kumatora could blast the flower, he ducked underground, his laugh echoing throughout the tunnel. Lucas looking behind him in paranoia, but there was nobody around. Duster stomped the ground with his good foot.

"I should've brought some weed killer with me," he remarked. "Come on, let's go. If we see that Flowey again, maybe he will be the cause of our so-called succumbing."

With a quiet 'yeah,' the friends continued through the tunnel. A blinding flash of white came over them, and they were outside in a snowy forest. Lucas gulped. This was the start of everything.

 **=)**


	5. White Winters

**=)**

 **I feel like I should clear up that this will not be your average "copy-and-paste-everything-from-the-game" fanfiction. This has a plot much different than the regular game.**

 _Chapter 5: White Winters_

As soon as the wintery coldness of the realm outside of the Ruins hit Lucas's legs, he realized just how diverse this underground realm was, and once more realized he needed to find a way out. The dark woods surrounded them on either side were threatening, as if someone, or something, was about to jump out at any moment. Kumatora saw a silver glimmer in a nearby bush. It was a camera! A feeling of paranoia came over the princess, and she punched it in, Duster looking on in shock.

"I don't think that was necessary…," Duster mumbled as the group continued their walk. Boney had some fun galloping through piles of snow, but Lucas knew soon the dog's paws would be freezing cold. Maybe he could ask Kumatora to light up some PK Fire to warm them up.

Boney was feverishly sniffing along the path, and he, as well as the rest of the group, froze when they heard a branch on the ground snap in half. To their disappointment as well as fear, nobody seemed to be there.

"L-let's keep on going!" Lucas tried to sound unafraid, but his was subconsciously warming up PK Flash to back off any threats. As the group trudged along, faster this time, they could hear something's snow-crunching footsteps behind them. The group simultaneously paused for half a second, and then broke into a run.

They stopped as they reached something that resembled a bridge. The footsteps were right behind them now, apprehension preventing them from turning around. That is, until Kumatora suddenly whipped around and shot out a lesser version of PK Fire rapidly. Lucas, Duster, and Boney turned around at this madness and saw a short monster expertly dodging the fire, and finally Kumatora calmed down.

"heh. seems like you got a little _hotheaded_ huh?" The monster said jokingly. On closer inspection, this monster seemed to be a skeleton, though definitely not a human one. Wearing a blue winter jacket and black shorts, the skeleton also had a permanent grin on his face.

"come on, don't you know how to greet a new pal? shake my hand." The monster said. For a moment, there was no movement at all, except for Kumatora's darkening mood, ready to fire a PSI move, and Boney, who was shivering, but had his tail stood up straight. Duster broke the frozen mood and shook the skeleton's hand.

 _PPPFFFFBBBBTT_

To Duster's dismay, he said squeezed a whoopee-cushion that the skeleton had been holding. The monster seemed to get a kick out of Duster's expression.

"the old whoopee-cushion in the hand trick gets 'em every time." The monster said, with a relaxed expression. "the name's sans. i'm supposed to be on the lookout for humans right now,"  
the group hardened their expressions at this, "hey now; i said i'm _supposed_ to be. i'm not though. but my brother papyrus, he's a human hunting fanatic."

Sans proceeded to tell them about walking through the cage bars- so that was what the bridge was supposed to be- until he stopped a moment. "you guys look cold," he observed.

"Thanks for stating the obvious!" Kumatora hissed. She was too cold to properly warm up more PK Fire now, and it didn't ever seem this cold, even in Lydia's snow-covered mountain home.

Sans looked amused, and when Kumatora noticed, she shot daggers at him. "well, i could take you to my home right now to warm you up. it'll be fast and easy!" Sans suggested. Lucas weighed the options, and decided to trust Sans, though he knew he shouldn't just trust someone because they seem nice.

Suddenly, in a flash, the crew was no longer in a snow-filled forest, but inside a rather cozy looking home. Sans said they could sit on the couch for a bit until he got back. He said he had something important to do before his brother got back.

"His brother will come here?" Lucas gulped he hoped that he wouldn't be angry or violent, if he wanted to hunt humans. Lucas shifted around on the red couch. "I don't know how to feel about this!"

"(It's okay, Lucas!)" Boney yipped. He cocked his head to the side. "(If you would like, I could see where he went!)" Lucas repeated the plan to Duster, and once more weighed his options. Spying was certainly bad in this case, but he needed to know if this guardian was okay. With a bit of regret, he realized he had never felt this way about Toriel.

The plan was a-go, and Boney sniffed outside to Sans's scent. It would seem strange, but the skeleton distinctively smelled of ketchup. The trail led to a secret room behind the house, which Sans had left unlocked to go into. Poking his head in, Boney saw Sans at a strange, broken machine, muttering things and attempting to type out things on it.

"this couldn't possibly be right," Sans muttered, "this isn't how the world is supposed to be. this isn't supposed to happen." The skeleton sighed. "i have to take them to alphys. she might find a way to reverse this. but, what about everything that happens? what will…" the skeleton stopped his musing when the broken machine released a small slip of paper. Sans read it over and gasped.

"this couldn't be-no… _he_ …who is _that?_ " Sans stood flabbergasted, in the room. He sighed. "i guess it must be so. we'll find a way to stop this, won't we?" Boney had no idea who the skeleton was referring to with 'we.'

Shocked in his findings, Boney rushed back into the house before Sans came out of the room.

 _I don't know what this means,_ Boney thought _, but nothing is without meaning._


	6. Inaccurate Depictions

**Read all the way for comments on a particular problem people have talked about.**

 _Chapter Six- Inaccurate Depictions_

 **O0o0o0o0o**

 _Kumatora sat in a lovely pink room as sweet, sax-heavy music played and light noises from outside chattered. With a sigh, Kumatora contently took a sip of her tea, watching the outdoor activity. With an abrupt halt, Kumatora smashed her tea down onto the carpet. She almost expected Ionia to barge into the sea-shell home, chastising her for ruining the good carpet. But Kumatora didn't care._

"Ugh, what a stupid dream!" _Kumatora snarled. She had mastered the art of lucid dreaming, which had come into effect. "They're all dead anyways, why would they care about the house!"_

 _Kumatora halted and took some deep breaths. She was in the Underground. There was probably no way of getting out of here. There were possibly aggressive monsters. She had no one to go to if they got out anyways. She had Lucas and Duster and Boney, but what about them?_

 _She was practically alone._

 _The fifteen-year-old silently trashed the entire pink room. The music had stopped, tea tables were destroyed, and pictures of little Kuma with her family were shattered. She stomped outside, with several feet of snow outside of the door, but she didn't care._

 _Why should she?_

" **Hello."**

" _What the-"Kumatora turned around and saw that in her doorway there was a small child, maybe just a bit younger than Lucas. Kumatora tipped her head to the side. "Get. Out. Of. My. Dream. Please." Kumatora blankly stated._ Wake up, wake up, wake up…

 _The child laughed an echoing noise._ **"Oh silly~ there's no waking up till I'm done here!" The child taunted. "I need you Kumatora. You have such great power. Use it, and you'll get out of here."**

 _Kumatora looked at the kid with a confused glare. "What power?"_

 _The child made their way out of the doorway, caressing Kumatora's hands, which were concealed by her rainbow gloves._ **"You know~ your strongest PSI moves, a lovely little PK Starstorm…"**

 _Kumatora had a feeling she knew what they meant. "I-I'm not getting the point, Chatty!" She hissed, snatching her hands away._

" **You will."**

 _O…o….o...o.o.o.o.o.o_

Kumatora sat up from her position on the couch. Rather squished near her were Duster and Lucas, along with Boney sleeping on the floor. Anyone else, Kumatora figured, would feel a bit strange in this situation. Trying to get out of the strange tangle, she went up the stairs and knocked on Sans's door. His brother had to be coming soon, right?

After a few moments, Sans stepped out of the door. "what's up?" he yawned, "get a little _fiery?"_ Kumatora just blinked, unimpressed. "okay, maybe no puns for today. but what's wrong?"

"When is your brother coming?" Kuma asked bluntly. Sans's eyes glowed.

"hm, i'd say about…now." Sans said, and with a bang, the front door jolted open!

"SANS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE NEWS FROM ALPHYS FROM UNDYNE!" A tall skeleton burst in the house, shouting. Duster and Boney jumped awake, the latter also started to fearfully growl. Lucas outright screamed and ran with no second thought behind the couch.

Confused Papyrus called his brother down. "SANS, WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE IN OUR HOUSE? NOT MORE LOLLYGAGGERS SUCH AS YOURSELF RIGHT?" Papyrus groaned with some annoyance.

"I dunno bro, why don't ya find out?" Sans inquired. Kumatora wanted to shoot a fireball at him.

With an 'ahem,' Papyrus tried to great the three. "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! FUTURE MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD, LOVER OF SPAGHETTI! AND YOU ARE?"

Duster was trying to be casual with an obviously forced smile holding Boney back. Lucas peeked a bit from the couch, a wary look on his face. Kumatora cleared her throat and was about to speak, but was interrupted.

"OOH! A PINK-HAIRED MONSTER! I DON'T SEE MANY OF THOSE! ANY TIPS FOR LUSHIOUS HAIR?" Papyrus asked, eyes shining. Kumatora narrowed her eyes.

"Look, we are humans, we need to get home, and do you have anything to help us, for your brother isn't doing much." Kumatora almost wanted to laugh at the looks of fright on Duster and Lucas's faces. Sans even seemed a little stunned at her blunt language.

Papyrus seemed in a daze for a moment. "A-A HUMAN? I'M MEETING…HUMANS?" he seemed absolutely thrilled. "HOW AMAZING! I MUST TAKE YOU TO UNDYNE, AND SHE'LL, UH, HOW DOES SHE PUT IT? 'EXTERMINATE YOU?' I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE MEANS, HUMANS AREN'T PESKY BUGS!"

Sans calmed down his bro a bit. "hey pal, I'm gonna come with, to make sure undyne doesn't cause any trouble, eh?" he looked back at his forced companions. "well? Let's go, huh?"

The group traveled after some preparations, with some chatter about the group's origin and other things. Sans didn't look as if he was paying attention, but Kumatora knew more than anyone that he was. She felt suspicious of the punny skeleton.

They encountered a cute little turtle creature, who very much liked cleaning, as well as a merman type muscular guy named Aaron. There was a cute species called Temmies who spoke goofy and seemed to hate Aaron. With a bit of regret, Kumatora realized how diverse and interesting the Underground was. Papyrus remarked something about his surprise for Undyne not being around, but she pushed it back offhandedly. If she wasn't around, good!

When they had entered a lovely room full of "stars" and a heavenly light, Lucas suddenly froze. He looked back at Duster who had been walking right behind him. "Oh, sorry," he said a bit nervously, "I just…t-think I saw this place in a dream before, it's nothing."

Duster eyed Lucas. "Whatever you say, but if it's important, tell us."

Lucas looked at him with shock. "It's not, I swear!"

Kumatora sighed and trudged on through the place, with light blue echo flowers repeating conversations of recent and of past. One voice stood out among the rest. _"You always will have me. You cannot let go and I certainly won't. I am here."_ With a shiver, Kumatora kept going.

As soon as she walked into the next room, a tall figure, covered from head to toe in armor appeared. Kumatora couldn't hold back a gasp as the figure grew closer, The clanging of metal filling her ears. As the rest of the group entered, a cyan spear formed with a magical aura.

"Humans…" the figure growled, anger and strength in her voice, "the enslavers of us monsters! This is for true justice!" With a savage laugh, the monster flung her spear at Kumatora, as Papyrus cried out for her to stop.

She blocked it quickly with a PK Fire. She stood taller. "You're not going to get me away with those petty things!" she taunted, hoping the monster woman wouldn't pick up on the fear trembling in her voice.

"Is that a challenge!?" Undyne snarled. She formed more spears and shot them at Kumatora, who dodged them the best she could, but one grazed against her arm, ripping her long sweater and causing her arm to bleed and sting.

Papyrus tried to reason with Undyne, but she shot him down. "Not this time, Papyrus! I'm not going to let this little twerp get off scot free!" With a roar Undyne assumed a battle stance. With a jolt, Kumatora realized this wasn't a SOUL battle, but a physical one.

Looking back at her scared friends, she saw Sans had disappeared. _That rotten traitor!_ Kumatora thought with anger.

"Kumatora LOOK OUT!" Lucas yelled. Kumatora suddenly turned back to face her foe, where a spear was about to hit her straight in the back. She dodged and, clenching her Mystical Gloves, let out PK Starstorm.

It seemed for a moment everyone was dazed at the starry show, even Papyrus and Undyne. Thankfully, the stars didn't do too alarming damage to Undyne thanks to her armor. _Wait a minute,_ Kumatora thought, _Thankfully? Why would I feel bad if she got hurt, she tried to kill me!_

Shaken from her awe, Undyne turned back around with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. Then, she prepared the most frightening-looking spear Kumatora had ever seen. It shot out, chasing Kumatora as she tried to dodge it. Lucas covered his eyes and Boney whined, Duster with a look of terror on his face.

"W-WAIT! Undyne, stop!" A voice cried out in horror, causing the spear to fizzle out and Kumatora to stop running. Standing there, along with Sans, was a chubby lizard monster with glasses on her. "O-oh, I'm sorry, I am Doctor Alphys, royal scientist of the U-underground!" she added sheepishly.

With a halt, Undyne stopped, "Alphys…" she murmured. With a stunning gasp she realized something. "Oh! These runts couldn't possibly be the special ones you were talking about, are they?" Undyne demanded.

Alphys nervously chuckled and nodded. "Um, yes, these are the 'sp-special ones' I talked about."

Undyne groaned at her mistake. She turned to Duster, Lucas, and Boney and took off her helmet, revealed a guilty smile and a long red ponytail. "Sorry about that, eh? Let's put it behind us!"

Kumatora agreed without reluctance. As long as Undyne wasn't trying to impale her, the better. Sans turned towards Alphys. "well, should we take them to your lab?" he asked her.

"Y-yes," Alphys answered already gathering up the group together. "Papyrus, Undyne, could you m-maybe stay back?" she nervously asked, "I want whatever is going on to be done and finished smoothly, please." With a blush she added, "N-no offense…"

"NONE TAKEN!" Papyrus exclaimed happily, "COME ON UNDYNE, HAVEN'T WE GOT COOKING LESSONS PLANNED?" Undyne smiled happily and went along with the skeleton.

As the group went into the hot depths of, well, Hotland, Kumatora felt suspicion crawling in her mind. _Whatever is going on? What could that mean?_

Chara watched them and cackled, an audible noise that was drowned out by the clanking and bubbling of machines and lava.

 **Thank you all for staying with me!**

 **Some things I'd like to clear up are the separation of levels and LOVE. I did this so the characters wouldn't be OP or seen as murderers. Also, I'm not sure if any of you have noticed, Duster doesn't get a lot of attention. This isn't on purpose, but because nothing my characterization of him applies in some scenes, you can imagine him calming down Lucas and just being a good big brother type to everyone. He also feeds Boney on the regular. Characters that, without spoilers, will be in the next chapters- Alphys, Sans, Asgore, and Chara. (no spoilers ;)**

 **Please note I do not see Chara as evil in canon. But this is a fanfiction, and with "Genocide Chara"**

 **This is planned for ten chapters and I have written out the plans and am glad with how it will be.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, whenever it may be!**


	7. A Friend Indeed

**Thank you all for reading this! Onto the next exciting chapTER!**

Chapter _Seven: A Friend Indeed_

Lucas warily observed Alphys's lab as he entered through the large, white doors. A huge monitor with mini-screens gave off light in the dark room, and humming of a nearby conveyor-belt gave off noise. Other than that it was silent, the lizard in question sweating bullets.

"Excuse me, but what's with the cameras?" Duster asked, breaking the silence.

"O-Oh!" Alphys gasped, jolted from her worried state. "You see, I-I…I've been s-sort of….watching y-you guys?" she said sheepishly.

"Wait, so did that mean when I punched that camera in Snowdin, it was yours?" Kumatora exclaimed. Sure enough, one screen of the monitor was cracked and showed static. Alphys simply nodded.

"I-I had to watch you guys, especially w-with…" Alphys blushed from embarrassment and looked nervously at Sans.

"alphys here is the royal scientist, serving our king asgore," Sans explained. "she even built a full on robot. What's been going on is a bit hard to explain, and I'll need you all to listen closely to the information we have come across together."

Lucas's head whirled. Sans was not making fun and games, he was serious. And he and Alphys had worked- or were working- together? It was almost too much. For a second, Lucas stopped to relieve a memory. Were they the anomaly Sans had talked about in his secret room? Was the world…going wrong?

Sans sighed heavily and with regret he began his story. "to put it shortly lucas, you and your friends aren't supposed to be here. something seems to have gone wrong with a power i call resets, and they seem to have greatly impacted the world. What brought this own is unknown."

Kumatora froze. "We're….mistakes?" she murmured. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Well, at least I knew that already about myself." She had a joking look on her face, though she looked a bit nervous. Boney whined.

Lucas shuddered. "Kumatora!" he consoled, turning to her in shock. "That is not what Sans is talking about!" He turned back to the skeleton monster with a worried glance. "I am quite concerned at what you mean."

Alphys sighed. "T-to put it short, again, there has been what we call a M-mandatory Uncalled Reset to this world." She sat down at her work table, fumbling away crumpled papers until she found one. The lizard monster handed the paper to Duster, who showed it to the group.

On the paper, there were many bullet points and notes, and several drawings and doodles about machines and changes. One picture stood out among the rest. In the corner, there was a simple caption of _"The Fallen One,"_ and a drawing of a human child. The initials _C.D._ were at the bottom. Scribbles sugested the human could cause resets.

"Wait one second," Kumatora said suddenly. She snatched the paper away from the boys. She fiercely pointed a finger to the drawing of the child. "I had a dream with this figure in it!" she said.

Alphys gasped. "R-really?" she took out a pen and wrote on a nearby sheet. "This does correspond to o-our guesses about why the resets have happened…" she whispered under her breath.

"hey, tell us about that dream, huh?" Sans asked. Kumatora glanced nervously around the lab. She couldn't tell _everything,_ right?

"U-uh, I was at my old home, and that child appeared and said that I had great power, or something." Kumatora gulped. Boney whimpered at this, sensing something that wasn't said.

Lucas gasped. Could it be? "I have had an encounter with this child as well. Back when we were with Toriel, I had a dream about this child and a white, blurry figure with them," he explained, "they were talking about leaving this place. They were also in that Waterfall star-gazing room…Come to think of it; I might have heard this person's voice!" Lucas gasped, wide-eyed.

Alphys was in shock, her claws to her face in horror. "N-no! You c-can't be serious, Lucas! Kumatora?" she looked despairingly at the both of them. Suddenly, an old, yellowed sheet was blown down from the shelves, and Duster picked it up.

Quickly eyeing it over, Duster's eyes soon went wide. "According to this, King Asgore and Queen Toriel had a child named Asriel and adopted a human child who fell down here," Duster read, his friends gathering around him. Sans looked at Alphys in futile remorse. "The child was great friends with him, but soon they fell terminally ill, leading to a burial to the human realm, which lead to both of their demises. This lead to the King and Queen splitting, and war declared once more on humans."

Duster's hands shook as he turned over the paper. "Soul Transmitting Science and Attempts." It was all that was on the back and was all that was monotonously declared.

Lucas gasped. "T-that explains the white child in the room, if he was the son of Toriel!" he briefly wondered what exactly had gone on. "That must have been some…some prophetic dream!"

Kumatora's gaze was fixed on the shelves. "Um…guys?" she whispered, a strange tone of fear in her voice, "there was no breeze to blow this paper down…"

Alphys looked horrified. "You-you're right!" she gulped.

" _Indeed you are,_ _ **IDIOTS.**_ _"_

Huge vines shook the ground of Alphys's lab, causing the ensemble to duck for cover. An earthquake of sorts was tearing the tiles of the floor, tipping desks and scattering papers. In all of the rubbish, the golden body of Flowey stood.

"Surprised to see me?" he cackled. "You all are more pathetic than I thought, which is saying a lot!" A dark wall of pure black surrounded the Tazmily four, and thick vines gripped their body in a deadly hold. However, Sans and Alphys had it worse. Their vines were filled with thorns, gripping them, squeezing them.

With a horrifying smile and a horrible puffing noise, the bodies of the two comrades dissolved into dust. Lucas screamed in vain, and Boney howled.

"Oh, you don't like that?" Flowey taunted. "You'll like it less then _when I kill all of you,_ _ **one by one!"**_ His grip tightened against the heroes. Struggling and squirming, Flowey laughed.

"How delicious!" he crowed. "Why kill of you now when I can wait for you to succumb to it?"

He let the four go, Boney barking and howling. The ground beneath their feet turned into the sharp thorns akin to a rose. The floor appeared to be moving, and scraped against the paws and shoes of the defenseless. Lucas cried out and picked up Boney to spare him from the pain.

Flowey giggled. "Aw, I thought it would be nice to see your beloved pet die." He seemed to shrug, and giggled.

"I can't kill you guys at the moment anyways…" he said with a sly smirk. "That honor goes to someone else…"

In a bright, blinding flash of light, a short figure clad in a green and yellow sweater stood, back turned. Their hair was dark, dark brown, the same color as their pants, and a glowing, red knife was in their hands.

Lucas had shaking hands from fear and holding Boney, his mouth open in pure shock. Kumatora looks livid, and there was a horrible wave of fear sent through her body. Duster felt truly cursed. This child was dead. Was supposed to be dead.

Flowey laughed maniacally. "Say hello to my dearest partner…"

The child turned around, pale skin clashing against pink cheeks and blazing red eyes, revealing a horrifyingly serene smile.

" _ **Chara Dreemurr!"**_

 _ **o.o.o.**_

 **A/M Looks like the time has truly come. =) Share the LOVE~**


	8. Anomalies

**Hello! CtC here! Hope you all enjoy the update!**

 _Chapter Eight: Anomalies_

Stunned silence met Chara's appearance. Lucas's eyes filled with dread, Duster's with fear, Boney with pain, and Kumatora's with pure disbelief.

 **"** **Please, flower. Spare the overdone introductions**." Chara's voice was light, slow, and seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. Flowey hastily nodded, and popped back into the 'ground.' He reappeared behind the Tazmily four with a sly smirk on his face.

"What's wrong, are you scared?" Flowey scorned. He stopped the horrible thorny c, but instead wrapped around the group's bodies as tight as possible. "Scared, and you have nobody to call to for help? Try it; no one is there for you."

The only sound was that of pained breathing and noises of pain. The look of them almost made Flowey laugh. They were so helpless, _powerless._ And yet, they were still hanging on? _Don't tell me they've got determination,_ Flowey thought, and then shrugged. _If they did, I'd kill them over and over and over._

 **"** **You already realize you are not meant to be here. I myself am confused as well."** Chara said. The glowing red knife in their hands was being spun and twisted around in boredom. **"Does it really matter though, when I get to have my fun? Even anomalies must have fun."**

Lucas's eyes gleamed with a rare fury. "This isn't _fun,_ you…you _demon!_ " he yelled, shocking Duster and Kumatora at the outburst. Chara's eyes even widened in calm surprise, curiously resting the handle of their knife under their chin.

 **"** **Oh? Is it wrong for me to feel this way? To love the feel of the monsters' dust, silky and smooth, on my finger-tips?"** Chara's eyes gleamed. A small illusion of an ambiguous monster appeared behind the undead anomaly. Without looking to the side at all, Chara threw their knife at the monster, visibly piercing the air. Dust scattered into the area, causing Lucas to blink from the irritation to his eyes.

Slit eyes, reminiscent of that of a snake, glanced over the group, taking full view of each and every detail. Chara giggled a sound that almost perfectly imitated someone familiar. Lucas's blood ran cold as memories absorbed his mind. Picking flowers in the soft, green grass of their home. Playfully chasing the pigeons the man near the beach had raised. Playing a small prank on their father together, being too innocent and full of life and fun to be scolded.

 _Claus._

Rage immediately concealed any other thoughts, and Lucas was absolutely _livid_. Chara knew somehow. That absolute _demon_ knew about each and every one of them, and this was proof more than ever. Barely realizing it, Lucas began to charge up PK Love Omega. With a pink and yellow hexagonal flash, Lucas unleashed to move from where he was captured.

As the impact started, Flowey attempted to summon another vine to protect Chara. He barely reached the vine out as the impact hit his sibling. As the bright light cleared, Chara's form was a tiny bit fainter, but didn't seem close to being done with.

Chara shifted their vision towards the ground. In the silence, they slowly looked over at Flowey. _ **"You. Idiot."**_ They whispered, so faint it was hard to hear at all. **"I instructed you to protect me at all costs in attacks by the enemy."** They slowly walked towards Flowey, their small, dangerously serene smile still on their face.

"Hee hee hee….Ch-chara, it was just a mistake!" Flowey stuttered, his grip on his vines failing, releasing the Tazmily Four. "That idiot's blast was t-too fast anyways…There couldn't have been anything I could have done!" Flowey pleaded.

The once defiant flower was now trembling in fear. Was he… _terrified_ of his own supposed sibling? Flowey cried out, "Chara! Don't do this to me! We can RESET this if you wish! P-please….d-don't.." Flowey's voice sounded different. It was not high pitched and malicious, it was soft and bleating, almost like a child.

 _A child Lucas had heard before._

With absolutely no response, and barely even a noise to signal so, Chara had sliced their knife repeatedly into Flowey's body, stem and petals ripping apart piece by piece, until a mushy stain lay on the ground. Duster glared with a look of disgust at Chara. That couldn't have been the death for Flowey. It was just too cruel.

Chara looked up. **"This is what happens when fools do not respect the power you have."** They stated. Chara specifically looked at Kumatora as they said this. A hot flare of emotion sparked off of her face.

"Don't even get yourself started on that 'power' bullshit!" Kumatora snarled, marching right up to Chara. Fear had been shielded by anger, and her Mystic Gloves let out shines of power as a PK attack was charged.

"Duster, Lucas, and Boney are my friends, you scumbag, and I would never join you!" Kumatora yelled as she unleashed PK Ground. The area rumbled as the powerful attack was set, and Chara's form wavered from being hit with multiple strikes of sheer power.

 **"** **Clever. You think that you can fight me and win? Well, you"** -Chara suddenly stopped mind sentence, and their eyes widened into horrifying, black abysses. The group looked around to see if they could find anything, but there was nothing that they could detect. Not even a sniff from Boney revealed anything.

Chara chuckled a bit. Their mouth widened with an uncomfortably large smile, and pure darkness was the only thing visible as they cackled, seemingly at nothing.

Lucas's eyes shut, and sweat dripped off of his head in droplets. Would this be the end for them? Suddenly, a vision of one, single hand appeared. Lucas could not open his eyes. Before him, one hand turned into two, then four, then sixteen, and so on. They swirled among the dark abyss.

 _DARK, DARKER, YET DARKER._

A harsh wailing noise flooded Lucas's senses in a deluge of pure noise. Lucas bit back a scream. The world around him seemed to swell, as if breathing was becoming hard. A pale, barely visible shape appeared in his closed vision.

A tall, white figure incased in pure black was all that could be seen. What seemed like eyes were broken and droopy, and the mouth was in a crooked smile.

 _"DO NOT FEAR, MISPLACED ONE,"_ The figure spoke in a deep, guttural voice, and as he spoke, strange symbols were showcased around him. Lucas felt as if he could feel every word this man was saying on a physical level. _"MY NAME IS W.D. GASTER, AND I WILL HELP YOU ALL._

Lucas's vision cleared, and he opened his eyes. At the same time, it appeared Duster, Kumatora, and even Boney opened theirs as well. "Did-did the rest of you guys see that man too?" Duster whispered, glancing at the immobile, yet shaking form of Chara nearby. Kumatora and Lucas nodded, and Boney wagged his tail.

"(He told me he would save us!)" Boney yipped, and Lucas nodded. Before he could tell Duster what Boney had said, the brown dog's tail stood up straight on end, and the fur on his back rose. He barked once, and then suddenly whimpered.

There, in the darkness of the realm, was the form of Gaster.

 **Hello everybody! Sorry for taking so long. This chapter was originally the final one and I was going to go on more, but I really didn't want to keep you guys waiting!**

 **Bye Bye~**


	9. Loving to LOVE

**Let me tell you a story. One day, I had noticed a new review on this story on the most recent chapter at the time. "Lucas, Kumatora, and Duster were right in character!" it said. And with that, my heart warmed. I was filled with the urge to write this story more than I had before, and got to work. Each chapter, a new review from that person.**

 **For this last author's note, I would like to thank someone.**

 **Fueled by Nightmares, thank you so much for reviewing and liking this story.**

 **I hope you liked the game Undertale. I hope you like my story.**

 **~ConnietheCat~**

 _Chapter Nine - Final Chapter: Loving to LOVE_

Chara's eyes shined a glowing red as Gaster's form shifted into reality. It was as if there was a glitch in the system, a bug in game not supposed to happen. **"'Beware the man who speaks in hands.'"** Chara spoke, quieter than a whisper, **"That's what they would say about you, Deleted One. However…you must beware the one whose trail of dust knows no boundaries."**

Chara lunged at Gaster, and the slicing of air due to their knife was visible in a gray, power-like sheen. As Lucas was stuck to the spot, he realized this was the dust of all the monsters Chara had slaughtered. Perhaps not in this 'timeline,' but how many Resets had been done, and how many more would there be?

The knife plunged into Gaster's abdomen, and a very jerky-moving glitch appeared in his body. He seemed to fade deeper than Chara had thought, and a larger, less innocent looking smile painted their face.

Gaster unleashed an attack. Small hand shapes appeared, along with several other miscellaneous symbols. With a flick of his wrist, these little symbols flung at Chara, pelting them with many, many nuisances. Then, larger bullet attacks, such as lasers in shades of blue and orange, came for Chara, who nimbly dodged with quick stops and starts of their body.

 **"** **Relieving your good trauma at** ** _that place,_** **are we?"** Chara snickered. They had been damaged, but there was a wild look in their eyes. One that was thrilled from the challenge an opponent had fought back, as if it was nothing. This scared Lucas.

The battle was truly on. Chara dodged a lot of attacks, smirking smugly after each successful evasion, as if it had been an obstacle before. Gaster was being worn down. Countless symbols arose around and behind him, flying through the air like bugs in a swarm.

In an unavoidable shower, the symbols pelted Chara's form, fading it more and more with every hit. However, in the middle of the attack, Chara disappeared. The symbols ceased their fire, and Lucas stared in shock. Had Chara been defeated?

 _"_ _REMEMBER THE ONES WHO HELPED YOU GROW...YOU MUST ALLOW YOURSELF TO KEEP THEM DEAR TO YOU OR FAR FROM YOU…"_ Gaster spoke, symbols dusting the air faintly. His message, almost cryptic, was slowly becoming quieter and quieter. A screeching noise filled the air, while sudden, was just Kumatora screaming…

 _Screaming?_ Lucas thought with a grimace before he looked over, _what's wron-_

The sound of air being sliced by pure speed filled the air. Glitched out noises spilled from Gaster's throat as he was sliced, right down the half, by Chara.

 _Chara, who had disappeared. Chara, who had been defeated._

Maniacal laughter flooded the group's ears as Gaster faded away quicker and quicker. _"DO NOT WORRY…YOU WILL KNOW HOW TO STOP THIS…"_ Gaster, a mysterious man of few words, who had come out of nowhere to help the group…was gone.

 _"_ _Chara!"_ Lucas shouted, tears daring to spill out of his eyes. Wiping them away, and gained an offensive stance. "You are an absolute _menace!_ I don't know _what_ brought us here, or _why_ you brought us here…But I'm _stopping_ this once and for all! For Gaster's sake! For Sans and Alphys! For _everyone_ who has been hurt by your _demonic_ actions!"

Before he had truly realized it, a PSI attack began to brew in his hands. Kumatora noticed this, and fired up a PK Starstorm in between her rainbow-colored gloves. Boney jumped straight at Chara, biting their form. In shock, they let out a yelp, and nearly tripped.

In the slight action, Duster threw his wall staples with accuracy and successfully pinned Chara down, just as he did in the Ruins all that time ago. Kumatora her powerful PK Starstorm, the sharp, magical stars crashing onto Chara. In this weak position, they were fading out of existence bit by bit.

Finally, Lucas shifted himself into position. With a long, hard look at Chara, he charged up PK Love Omega. Without looking away for a second, the blast of energy hit Chara, blowing them into nothingness. Chara had truly been defeated. A deathly silence filled the void. Looking at each other, Lucas, Kumatora, Duster, and Boney were consumed by the darkness.

 _.o..o..He..llo? S^ & ..? e/ve/ryth!ng w il*lcom ^e to() an. E nd, yo.u be sE tf"r'e/e…_

Lucas woke up in a bed. His bed. The striped comforter on top of him heated him, so he pushed it off and walked to his mirror. He had a bit of bedhead, but he was fine. What wasn't fine was his dream. What was it, with a flower, a goat, skeletons…?

"Lucas! You up?" A voice called from downstairs. _Dad._ Lucas smiled. Flint's house had been renovated to a two story one, to preserve the memory of Grandpa Alec's destroyed house during the Pigmask reign. Alec hadn't moved in with them just yet, but he would soon.

"Yes, Dad, I'll be down in a few minutes!" Lucas called. There was an approving noise from Flint from downstairs. Lucas hesitated, not because he was going to change from his pajamas, but for a different reason. Snatching a piece of paper from his drawer along with a pencil, he sat at his desk and drew.

Lucas wasn't that much of an artist, but he loved to draw, and draw he did. The memories of his dream surfaced, and he needed to draw them. On the paper were drawings of an anthropomorphic goat wearing purple robes, two skeletons, one short and calm, the other tall and boisterous. There was a tall blue fish woman with a red ponytail who looked fierce, a yellow lizard with a lab coat and glasses, and a small yellow flower with a sinister grin.

Most noticeable of all were the drawings of a black and white, vaguely skeletal thing, and a short child wearing green and yellow next to it.

Looking at the piece for a few moments, Lucas went downstairs to join his father for breakfast.

And at that moment, somewhere in an alternative dimension or reality, some faraway land or place between galaxies, a child fell down a mountain to the Underground, only for their landing to be softened by a patch of yellow flowers.


End file.
